Things that lurk in the dark!
by DracosGirl917
Summary: April Smith and Pandora Tores, are trying to find which paranormal beasts are tormenting they're city. When one attacks April's family. Two brothers Dean and Sam Winchester come to investigate. Can they put they're forces together to solve the case? And c
1. How it began

Disclaimer: I do not own the charecters of Dean and Sam Winchester. They belong to the WB. The only things I own are April and Pandora and my views, expressed.

Title: Things that lurk in the Dark!

Summary: April Smith and Pandora Tores, are trying to find which paranormal beasts are tormenting they're city. When one attacks April's family. Two brothers Dean and Sam Winchester come to investigate. Can they put they're forces together to solve the case? And can Sammy learn to love again?

It was another boring day in Southgate, Michigan. A small city just west of Detroit. April Smith was sitting in the upstairs room of her families house. It was her twentith birthday, she couldn't understand where her family could be. Sighing to herself she decided to go visit her best friend. She walked the two blocks to her friends house, cutting through Fordline's school park. Pandora smiled brightly when she opened the door hugging her friend. "Happy Birthday April!" She exclaimed. I returned the hug, "Happy Birthday to you too!"

We had been best friends since before I could remember, our parents met during a birthing ceminar and were quick friends. Ironically we were born on the same day. October 3rd. Growing up with the same birthday we'd pretend we were twins. Although we have diffrent parents we believe we are indeed twins. Her parents had divorced when she was about 10, mine were still together. We both had two sets of parents.

We went into her house and down into the basement. I noticed she had more clutter on the coffee table, than was normal. I could tell something was going on in that head of hers. "I found some." She said. My eyes widened, I looked at her drawings and sketched out maps.

We were hunters of a sort. We hunted what prowled in the night. What fed on the weak, and ultimately no one believed. We had been taking a night time stroll down Superior road, when we heard screams from a house. On investigation we could see it was paranormal. We have done much research. But we never ventured out of our state.

"This is all the way in the UP! It would take forever just to get there!" I complained. "I know but we have to!" She insisted. "We don't have the resources. I know you've wanted to catch a vampire but we don't have the money." I sighed. She looked down, then back at me. "Panda... Gas is 3 dollars a gallon... We can't afford it." The subject was then dropped. I hated being so harsh with her, but sometimes if we spent too much something would happen.

I had psychic powers, I had visions of things that happened. But they were begining to broaden. I was getting visions of things in states far away. Panda and I sat on the couch, and I flet a very ominous feeling. I turned to Panda, she could read minds. "Come on, I'll drive." She said to me.

The drive to my house was a very cold feeling. When we pulled up, I knew something was wrong the gate was wide open, So was the back door. I catiously made my way inside the house. In the kitchen was a cake with a birthday balloon tied to it. I wanted to feel relieved but somehow I felt more filled with dread. I went into the basement, no one was there. I searched the main floor... No sign of anyone. I looked to the stairs, and was filled with goosebumps. I looked at Pandora.. We grabbed each others arms and made our way up the stairs. Once we reached the top I turned, I felt my blood run cold. My parents were on the bed... Blood was splattered on the wall. I screamed and fell to the ground holding my legs. I rocked back and forth in a horror stricken trance. Ashley dialed 911.

Vaguely I remember the police asking questions they had sent Officer Davis, and Officer Flynn. Neither of whom could console me. They took me to the hospital treating me for shock. ...

Sam sat up in the bed, dripping with sweat, his breathing was sharp. Dean sat up and looked at his brother. "Sammy?" He asked. "We have to go." He gasped. "What is it Sammy?" He asked. "The thing that got mom... It's going to kill someones mother and father.." he replied with a deep look of hurt in his eyes. Dean sat up, "Where?" Sam shook his head, "Michigan"

"Great we've got about an 11 hour drive Sammy." Dean warned. Sammy nodded, "I know, but we have to go to this one Dean."

Dean knew the emotional attachment his brother had to saving someone from going through what he did... twice.

They packed their bags and hit the road...

They pulled in front of the house on Mulberry street and noticed the yellow tape. "Damn" Sam yelled frusterated. Dean looked at his brother with a look of understanding and pity. They would have to get some rest, and try to locate the daughter of the deacesed. They got a room at the Holiday Inn.

Sam sat on the bed glaring at the wall. He always blamed himself, for when something like this went wrong. Dean looked at his little brother loss for words, lost on how to make him feel better.

I woke up in Pandora's room. "You alright?" She asked tenatively. "I had a dream again... about those guys... The ones who do what we do... They want to talk to me.

I know cliff hanging ending... Let me know how you like it! R&R please


	2. The Meeting

I woke up in Pandora's room. "You alright?" She asked tenatively. "I had a dream again... about those guys... The ones who do what we do... They want to talk to me.''

------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you know that?" She asked me. "Panda.. I just have this feeling." I responded slightly annoyed. Not with my best friend, but because I was having difficulty explaining. She pouted and looked to the ground. After a few seconds she looked up her eyes slightly twinkling. "Are they cute?" she asked. I smiled at her, "You'll see."

---------------------------------------------------------

Sam was up before Dean. As always, he had, had another nightmare of Jessica. He knew she would want him to move on. But the truth was he was afraid. He didn't want to get close to anyone. He almost got his brother killed. He wouldn't always be there to protect... He got up and sauntered into the bathroom. He kind of liked the rough look he was supporting. It made him and Dean look more alike. He took off his shirt and started the water in the shower on. He watched as the steam slowly came out of the stall. He finished undressing and stepped in. Letting the hot water rush down his body. Showers were a way for him to feel beter, to escape...

He walked out in a towel seeing Dean was already dressed. "Come on, I've got the address, where she's staying." He told Sam. "So, who are we going to be?" Sam asked. "Well it's pretty big city, not very big... We'll be city cops today." Sam nodded in agreement. He dressed quickly and they made they're way to Dean's car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Panda and I were sitting in the basement when we heard the knock on her back door. I looked at her with an I-told-you-so expression. She playfully stuck her tongue out. I watched her walking up to the door. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I prayed it wasn't those two guys. Then I would have to really acknowledge both of my parents were gone. Joking and being around Panda... I was able to pretend they were just out of town. My long blond hair was up in a sloppy bun. I wore casual sweat pants, and a black tank top. I opened my eyes when I heard Panda coming back down the steps. When I opened my eyes my heart sank. It was the two I had premonitions of.

They walked over and looked down at me. I studied them, the shorter one was attractive, but not so much my type. I liked the cuddly ones, he looked too rough... The taller one had a more sincere face. He made me feel at ease. His eyes were so full of understanding. He looked into my eyes, and I could have sworn I felt a sort of conection to him.

"April Smith?" The shorter one asked. I sat up slightly, "Yes." I replied. "We have a few questions for you." He spoke calmly. I knitted my eyebrows together, "Who are you?" I asked them. "We're from the Southgate Police Department... I know we've already asked you some questions, but we have some more." I looked at Panda and sighed. "You aren't with the SPD." I told him. He chuckled nervously "Sure we are."

I stood up and looked at him he was about 5''8 not that much taller than me. I hated liars. I know they had to because... but... "Really? What are your names?" I asked. "I'm officer Kevin Czopek and this is my brother Scott." He answered. At that I laughed. Not a happy joyful laugh, but one of bitter. I took out my cell phone and went to contacts. I showed him that I had Scott in my phone. "I know the SPD, Panda and I were going to go to the academy to be patrol officers. So we went on ride alongs once a month." I told him.

The taller one in the background shrank a little. I couldn't tell if he was embaressed, or angry. They both seemed lost for words. I could see them begin to slowly retreat. Once their backs were to me did I speak again. "Dean, it's the thing that got mom..." I whispered. They both turned so fast I feared they would fall. The taller one had a fire in his eyes. He almost, and I stress almost looked threatening... "I have visions to... I knew you were coming... But it was too late when I realized why... I've seen you before.. Helping people... So it got your mom? It got both of mine." It was the first time I had acknowledged that they were gone.

I fell to the hard ground. My heart feeling heavy... I didn't want to fall into the same sort of shock. But all the dreams came back.. My parents looking for me... Going up the stairs... Then blood... the ceiling...

I couldn't get the cold lifeless look out of my mind. The horror and shock etched onto they're faces... The blood all over the room... I felt myself getting dizy, then it all went blank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Pandora rushed to April's side. "She's fainted...again..." she whispered. Sam came over and easily lifted April's limp body from the ground. He lay her gently on the couch. Dean walked up next to him and they exchanged glances. "We need to talk to you." Dean said to Pandora. She nodded, not taking her worried eyes off her friend. "Whatever killed them... I want it dead..." She growled. She abruptly turned to Sam and Dean. "We know what you've hunted. We want to help. This is personal now." Dean looked to Sam, "It'll be hard to say no..." He began. "Then don't. We can help you." She insisted. 'Damn... she's persistant.' Dean thought. "Yes, I'm persistant, stubborn... Oh and I can read minds." Dean's eyes grew wide. He tried to catch Sam's eye to tell him that it might not be a bad idea. That gift could come in handy to see who was lying. But he noticed Sam looking down on April a softness come over his brothers face...

(again cliffy I know.. I know.. but it's nearly 1:30a.m. I gotta get some sleep yo! Tell me how you like it so far! R&R plz read&review)


End file.
